


Rescue

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if? Thorki rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

[ ](http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/art/Rescue-309678482)


End file.
